A Strange Fantasy
by hanet
Summary: If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." What did Damon mean exactly?


**A Strange Fantasy**

"_If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it."_

Damon lay impatiently on his bed, propped up against the headboard, his shirt unbuttoned in frustration. It was clear how much Stefan enjoyed Katherine's sexual advances, Damon mused as he waited for Katherine. What hot-blooded man wouldn't? Beneath her prim, coy exterior lurked a passionate heart with wild, untameable desires, and Damon loved to have them unleashed on him.

Stefan was a fun distraction for Katherine – an indulgence, a plaything. But Damon, he really understood Katherine. He really knew her, he really loved her. She was unlike any creature he'd ever met and he felt he would give his very soul to her.

Damon sat up when he heard her turn his doorknob softly. Katherine slipped into the room and Damon's musings were put to the back of his mind. She approached him slowly, her hips swaying sensually.

"Mm, Damon," she said as she slid onto him. "My delicious dessert," she said in an amused, almost mocking, tone.

"I love you," he murmured as Katherine trailed kisses across his warm neck, the pulse beating temptingly under her thirsty lips.

Katherine laughed softly. "Of course you do," she purred, sliding her hands beneath his open shirt, tugging it from his trousers. She leaned down and met his mouth in a demanding kiss.

"I would give everything to you," he breathed between kisses.

"Everything?" she said archly, mirth in her lips.

"Everything," he promised.

Katherine tossed her head and laughed prettily, throaty and amused. "You Salvatores," she said, easing off Damon's bed. He sat up longingly, watching her undress to her underthings. It was late, and Damon knew she had already been with Stefan tonight. "So… affectionate. Sentimental." She gazed at him lustfully. "So willing to please."

"Oh, Katherine," Damon murmured as she crawled back on top of him. "I-I'm all yours," he said blindly. "I'm yours, but—but…"

Katherine cast a downward look at him, her brow slightly furrowed. The kind of mild concern one might show for a pet who was whimpering. "Oh, my pretty thing… are you upset about something?"

Damon reached up for a kiss but Katherine pulled away. She narrowed her eyes at him but did not compel him. "Tell me," she said softly, but bitingly.

"Stefan," Damon replied, the truth spilling out of him as surely as if she _had_ compelled him.

Katherine bestowed a smile upon him again. "What about him?"

"Why…" Damon tried. "Why do you… why do we need him?"

Katherine's face changed again in an instant, but not in the terrifying, blood-thirsty, hungry way Damon was so fascinated by. She looked annoyed, pouting… selfish. "He's your brother," she said curtly. "I should think you would be happy for him that he is so in love."

"Yes, but… you're mine," Damon protested.

Katherine's sudden grip on Damon's chin was bruising. She looked into him deeply, her jaw on edge. "You are _mine_," she corrected him. "But _I_ belong to _no one_. Do you understand that?"

Damon nodded, terrified of her and in love with her all at once. "I understand, Katherine, of course, but…"

"But?" she said testily.

"It… it is strange for me that you are… _with_ him," he said meaningfully. Katherine looked bored. "I mean, at times you are… with him. As you are with me," he struggled to clarify.

Katherine giggled. "Oh, Damon, you are such a _fun_ plaything. You are _jealous_," she marvelled, at last able to comprehend Damon's complaints. "You don't want to share me with your brother."  
"No, I—" Damon protested. But it was true. And yet not true. It was Stefan. Damon was strangely at peace with it. It was only when he really thought about it, pictured Stefan and Katherine together, in Stefan's bed—

"You hate it," Katherine concluded gleefully. "You can't stand the thought of me with him!"

"I… I just… It's Stefan. And you. And—"

"Come to Stefan's room," she commanded suddenly.

"What?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"I want you to see us."

"What?"

"I want you," Katherine repeated, leaning close to Damon's ear, "to see us. Together. Me and Stefan."

Damon considered this briefly. He felt a strange mixture of repulsion and desire, but as always with Katherine, his arousal won out. "Alright," he agreed.

Katherine smiled greedily. "And now, let's see what kind of fun we can have tonight."

* * *

It was so strangely erotic, watching them together. Damon hid in the closet, as Katherine instructed him. Then she brought in Stefan. He never took his hands off her. The way he looked at her, the way he was so entranced by her… Damon recognized that look. It belonged to him.

It was difficult to watch but impossible to turn away when she started to kiss Stefan, when he started to untie the laces of her bodice and kick away his boots. He knew where this led. He knew what Katherine wanted, what she liked. Soon she was naked and Damon loved to look at her naked.

"Oh, Stefan," she murmured, taking what was hers.

"Katherine," he replied obediently, his kisses pressed between her breasts.

Damon loved his brother. And he would do anything for Katherine. His jealousy, his anger, his hurt was overcome by his desire for her. The picture of eternity with her, and if she loved Stefan, then she could have him, too. A strange fantasy.

Stefan and Katherine moved together on the bed, parts of their activities obscured by the coverlet, at other times in full view. Damon could see to some degree of relief that Stefan's trousers remained on, but he knew if Katherine had her way, they soon wouldn't be.

And of course, Katherine always had her way.

"Stefan," she whispered.

"What is it?" Stefan replied, his tone nothing less than worshipful. His eyes were glazed, slack, defenceless.

"I have a surprise for you." Katherine's honey tone promised untold sexual delights.

"What is it?" Stefan breathed, unable to take his eyes away from her.

"Damon," Katherine called, turning toward the closet. For a tense moment, neither brother moved. Each wanted Katherine for himself, each wanted the other's happiness, each was bound so strongly to Katherine that neither wanted release. "Damon!" she repeated, an irritated edge to her voice. "Come out here."

Without another thought, Damon opened the closet door and stepped forward, toward Stefan's bed.

Stefan recoiled at the sight of his brother. He grabbed the sheets to his chest in a vain attempt at modesty. "Damon! Get out!"

"But Stefan," Katherine pouted. "I wanted him to come play with us."

Stefan looked horrified at the thought. "But… he's my brother!" he protested. "That's… that's…"

Katherine smirked. "Sinful? Wicked? Depraved?" she asked, grinning a little wider with each word. She turned to Damon, who stood hesitantly at the foot of the bed.

Damon shared some of his brother's reservations. He had never thought about any man, let alone his own brother, in a sexual way. And yet, Katherine's hazy desires had already pulled him in. He could barely remember who he was before Katherine.

"Come here," she beckoned.

Damon went willingly.

Stefan started to get off the bed, struggling to get away from this strange turn of events. Katherine was on him in a flash, holding him down. "Stefan," she said icily. "Where are you going?"

Stefan looked at Katherine as if she was sick, twisted. "I won't be a part of this," he growled firmly.

Katherine eye's widened, the pupils changing unnaturally. "You will be a part of this. Damon will join us and you will like it."

Stefan's eyes glazed over. "I'll like it," he repeated.

Katherine grinned and patted his cheek. "Don't worry, Stefan… I won't make you do anything _too_ depraved," she promised huskily.

Damon stepped toward Katherine, putting out his hand to touch her bare arm. "Do it to me," he said, full of wonder.

Katherine whirled on him, using the angry, hungry, awful vampire face. Damon didn't flinch. "Do what?" she snarled.

"Control me," he said, trembling a little.

Katherine tossed her head back and laughed. "Take off your clothes. Get in the bed," she ordered.

Damon stood rooted to the spot. Stefan looked at him expectantly, if not blankly. But there was no magic, he had not been compelled. "Katherine, I—"

"I said, get in the bed," she snarled.

Damon began to take off his clothes obediently. She smiled at him almost lovingly.

"Very good, Damon," she said, rewarding him with praise as one would a small child.

Damon clenched his jaw. He found himself growing frustrated. "Why does _he_ get compelled? Why won't you do that to me?" There was a certain level of intimacy, a certain degree of submission and control that Damon found incredibly alluring. Katherine had decided to let him keep his mind, to let him be obedient.

Katherine threw her head back and laughed her beautiful, haunting laugh. "Damon, Damon," she chuckled, amused. "Stefan here may want me, he may love my body, but in his heart, he hates me. He's too good, too pure. He knows what I am and if I didn't hide that from him, he would have me killed."

Damon glanced at his brother with worry. Stefan's face was still passive.

"But you, Damon," Katherine continued, her voice low and seductive. "You _love_ me. You see me for what I am and somehow, you love me anyway." She cocked her head to the side as if something were occurring to her for the first time. "I don't know if I've ever met a human quite like you," she said contemplatively. She shrugged, grinning at him with her fangs. "You love for me, Damon," she said conclusively. "And your human love for me controls you more than I ever could."

* * *

Of all the things Katherine could have erased from Damon's memory but didn't, she stole that moment from him. She took away his memory of that exchange, a memory he only got back after he was shot and killed that night at the chuch, after he was resurrected with her blood in his veins. And, of course, she had been right. He was controlled by his love for her, even to this day.

"You know, I really like this ménage a threesome thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it," Damon said as he sailed out of Stefan's bedroom. Stefan glanced at Elena, not certain how much of Damon's subtext she understood.

"Don't screw it u-up!" Damon warned as he left.

He did what Katherine wanted when he was alive, human. And even now, she controlled him. He found it both frustrating and invigorating and he chose not to dwell on it. He would get that tomb open and that was the only thing in the world he cared about. He just wanted Katherine back.

It was his strange fantasy.


End file.
